baby's first word
by 13darksoulsand1madhater
Summary: Lucy has a good life going for her. she has twins,and natsu as her husband...but what if her brother and sister pop up? join us on a adventure of finding out new things about family, friends, pregnancy, and new found relationships rated M for language, and slight lemons.
1. brother? sister?

hi minna! it's 13darksoulsand1madhater here! I just want to say two things 1. this IS my first story and I would LOVE anything you have to say about it-even if it's mean. 2. I do NOT own fairy tail~ enjoy!

no one's P.O.V

"Natsu I need you to go grab Zuko from Gray and calm him down, I'll go get Adora from lisanna and get her home and ready for bed, make sure Zuko's calm when you come home." Lucy said as she grabbed Adora and put her on her hip but was stopped by a loud 'WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!" from Adora who realized her papa wasn't taking her home, and Zuko who figured out his mama was leaving without him "let's all go home together, I'll hold Adora and you hold Zuko. Sound good? Natsu said as he grabbed Adora from Lucy and Gray handed Zuko to Lucy "sound good."

Time skip at Natsu and Lucy's house Natsu's P.O.V

"Hey Luce?" "Yeah Natsu? "Why is it both zuko and Adora have my hair color?" "Well I don't know why don't you ask them." Lucy said sarcastically "Fine then, Adora Zuko why do you have papa's hair color and not mama's?" "gihale nasama" was all I got as a reply "wait did you just hear that?" I asked luce "no what was it? did they say their first words!" Lucy said looking over the crib to see their giggling son and daughter "no luce they just said they have my hair color because I'm awesome, and I rock!" "NATSU! I thought they really did say something this time!" "mama MAMA!" zuko said while reaching up at Lucy who happily picked up her bubbly baby boy and spun him around in her arms "NATSU! ZUKO SAID HIS FIRST WORD! AND IT'S MAMA! TAKE THAT NATSU! "Aww come on! Zuko! I can't believe you said mama first!" I said while picking Adora up and pouting a little "Natsu I can't believe it! I mean they're only six months old and they can walk and run and punch and- and TALK!" my bubbly blond mate said as a single tear made its way down her porcelain skin, I started to worry, why she was crying? "Oh Natsu, their growing up so fast!" Lucy said as she hugged Zuko closer to her chest "aye sir" happy said as he flew in through the window " papa, papa!" Adora said putting her small hands on my cheeks, I kissed her forehead "yeah that's right papa's here" I walked over to Lucy and kissed her the twins hugged our necks then the twins pulled back Adora was the first to speak "mama, papa…" then zuko "sweep… t-togewder…" then both at the same time " tonighw?" I looked over at Lucy and blinked " Yes! Yes! We can! Let's go get ready for bed then!" Lucy said all the tears and sadness gone and her bubbly self-back, "hey luce, Zuko is ready so you take Adora and both you get ready we'll be on the bed!" "ok be there in a little bit."

Luke's P.O.V Outside the Dragneel's 'house'

So this is Lucy's house. "Luke, is this Lucy's house?" June asked "yeah I think it is, but let's look through the window and see..." I look over to see June over at the window looking in at the family I sigh and activate invisible, sent disowner, and mind talk charms on us, the window was left open so we just jumped up and in "Happy would you watch Zuko for a little bit?" why… are you just going to kiss on Lucy? you liiiiiiike her!" a little blue cat said ' June did you hear that? That cat said Lucy, this might really be her house!' I said with a grin 'yeah I'll follow that guy you watch the cat!' june said as she walked over to the side of the bed 'what why?' I mind yell 'what if this guy is Lucy's boyfriend, and gives her a kiss, you'll get mad and hit the guy, therefor blowing our cover!' she yells back 'bu-' "just watch Zuko happy…please?" a guy with…pink hair? Said with a little kid pout "I dunno will you and Lucy buy me the biggest fish you can find in the morning?" "Yeah!" "ok It's a deal then"

June's P.O.V

"ok It's a deal then" the cat named happy said as the 'Natsu' guy walked out of the room not bothering to close the door behind him, which makes it so much easier to follow him "luce, what's taking so long!" natsu wined I looked over to see lucy in short shorts and a tight baby-T with a little girl with pink hair and Lucy's brown eyes in some shorts and a T-shirt " natsu I need your help, hold Adora while I get the wash cloth." Natsu froze "luce don't you remember what happened last time I helped you wash her face?" he said with an absolute terrified expression on his face "yeah, you ripped off my bra!" lucy said as she dipped the small cloth in the warm water and help it up to the squirming baby quickly wiping her face and then drying her cheeks "hey, she didn't bite me this time!" natsu said with a boyish grin "lucy kissed the baby's nose then Natsu's lips, natsu gladly returned the sweet kiss " come on let's get into bed I'm sleepy they walked back to the room luke was in "Mama! Papa!" the baby boy said as they entered the room, lucy ran over to the baby picked him up and held him close to her chest 'luke, that's lucy's son, and her daughter' I said in my calmest tone possible 'WHAT! No it can't be she's too young to have kids, she's the same age as us and WE don't have kids' luke yelled hyperventilating 'luke she's 19 she has a husband, and twins just look at them!' lucy was pulling the covers back and crawled in placing the small boy beside her as natsu placed the girl next to the little boy, then he pulled the covers over them and crawled in next, so they were on the outside and the twins were in between them "good night my stars" lucy said softly and kissed them each on the temple "good night my dragons" natsu said as he kissed their foreheads "night natsu, I love you" lucy said as she leaned over and kissed natsu's lips as they pulled apart natsu said " love you luce, night" and the both fell asleep their babies in their arms in each other's embrace 'see I told you so' I sneered 'shut up, let's look for proof this is our lucy' he said trying to change the subject. after looking around the house we walk back into the bedroom when I noticed something on lucy's shoulder blade 'hey look on her shoulder, is that the Heartfilia family emblem I see? And you know those can't be faked, it would burn you from the inside out…this is our lucy' I told him with fake empathy 'ok fine it is…so we'll be at her guild in the morning, talk to her tell her everything.' 'ok let's go back to the hotel!' Time skip

Fairy Tail guild hall Lucy's P.O.V

"Mira! You have to see this it's the cutest thing in the world!" I yelled as I raced up to the barmaid with Adora and Zuko and set them on the counter "why don't you guys do what you did for mama and papa last night and aunt Mira might give you some ice cream." with the mention of their favorite food, they immediately perked up "will you do it for mama and aunt Mira?" the twin's nodded they stood up hand in hand and spoke in sync "mama! Papa! Werew sweepy!" Mira squealed in delight "Lucy! That's so cute! Their so cute!" Mira said as she handed them their ice cream and they ran off to enjoy it in peace "so… who said what word first! Were we right? whose name did Zuko say first" levy said "well Zuko said-" "MAMA!" Zuko screamed "that's the first word he said." I replied with a smirk

no one's P.O.V

"MAMA!" Zuko screamed as his cone fell to the floor. He turned sharply to see who could have possibly been the one to have knocked his beloved ice cream cone out of his hand, and there was Gray standing over him "sorry! Zuko I'm so sorry!" gray said with a 'what the hell did I just do' look, zuko stared at Gray with a death glare that made everyone but Gray back away from the small child, everyone except Natsu, Lucy, Mira and Erza. levy was holding Adora since she was close to her and standing next to Gajeel to keep her safe. the small boy took one step towards gray with a raised fist, yes the six month old fought with gray when he could, but gray has NEVER knocked his cone out of his hands before, so because he's Natsu's son the guild knows to expect either Gray fighting Zuko, or Zuko bursting into tears. the little boy took one more step and then promptly burst into flames, white flames hotter than the entire guild has ever felt stars and sun kind of heat, and started to beat on gray, and they were strong punches and kicks too, you could tell from the sounds the little fists made when they made contact with a part of Gray's body "ZUKO! MAMA HAS YOUR ICE CREAM!" as soon as he herd his mother's voice, and the promise of a new cone Zuko's flames vanished and poor gray fell to the floor bruised and for once the clothes he had on, were singed and peppered with holes Zuko's tiny fists had made.

Natsu took one look at gray and burst out laughing Adora ran over to gray and said " silly unkle grawy, you sholwd be more carefwl next time!" "S-since when C-could she talk?" gray asked and in reply the little girl hugged the ice-make mage and kissed his cheek then skipped back to levy. Causing the whole guild burst into laughter for a good half-hour, but stopped when a girl and boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, walked into the guild, and made their way to Lucy who was giving her son the new ice cream she promised.

Luke's P.O.V

As soon as we walked into the guild , it was quiet. we saw Lucy at the bar giving her son an ice cream cone and smiling at him then pushed him off in his papa's direction "Lucy Heartfilia" lucy turned around to face me "yes that's me, but my last name's Dragneel now." She said smiling at me and June, then june being june started to sob and grabbed lucy and pulled her into a hug " I missed you so much sister!"

I sighed "june, you can't just do that! We have to break the magic circle put on her that hid her memories of us, and her true power!" I yelled at june, but was shocked to see that lucy was crying and hugging june back then out of nowhere june and lucy pulled me into the hug "BROTHER SISTER I MISSED YOU!" lucy yelled then I felt a tug on my leg I looked down to see the twins glaring at me but before they could attack their papa grabbed them and threw them up in the air causing them to giggle and laugh with joy, the silver haired mage caught them and told them ice cream was on the bar counter "lucy, how do you remember us?" I asked unsure if I really wanted to know "when june started to cry it snapped something inside me and a flood of memories came back, then a bunch of magic power, I'm just glad I have my little sister, and older brother back!" she babbled on…still the same as she was when we were little…

"HEY why is it you have kids!" I yelled at her "hey shut up luke! Lucy can have kids if she wants to!" june yelled at me " but their like three years old! Even though there really small…" I mumbled the last part and lucy giggled "luke their only six months, turning seven." June snapped her head to face the duo, then walked over to them " hey kids, my names june I'm your mama's sister." The little girl got up on the counter and looked june up and down "mama's sistwer…" the little girl giggled and jumped into Junes waiting arms "hey squirt, how old are you?" june asked the boy looking at her with a light frown "six monfhs" I turned to lucy " are you going to introduce us to you family or will we have to go up and ask them ourselves?"

"n-No! Natsu! Zuko, Adora come and meet my brother and sister!" lucy whispered I almost didn't hear her say anything at all. The guy with pink hair came over with the twins and set them on the counter, then stuck his hand out " Yo! I'm natsu lucy's mate." Lucy smiled and he snuck his hands around her waist, and rested his chin on top of her head "go on you can tell uncle luke your names he won't hurt you, mama promises." Then whispered to them "if mama's right we can get ice cream." The boy was the first to speak, he puffed up his chest and looked up at me in the eye. "Zuko Dragneel." "Adora Dragneel." The little girl said shyly "let's go back to our house and we can get all caught up." Lucy said as she reached for Adora and zuko the silver haired mage handed natsu a dozen big tubs of ice cream "yeah let's do that." "can I hold Zuko?" june asked lucy "yeah, but don't knock his ice cream out of his hand…" lucy said as she looked over at a mage with burn marks all over his body…holy nova…did he do that?


	2. Friends

**Hey Minna! I know, I know updating twice in one night! I must be out of my mind...I wanted to let you guys know i might add a slight lemon on one of the chapters, but if you guys don't want me too i'll take it out remember I DON"T OWN FAIRY TAIL! enjoy!**

Sting's P.O.V at Sabortooth guild hall

"Hey rouge let's take a trip to fairy tail, I can fight natsu and you can see Blondie." Rouge looked up at me when I mentioned lucy "fine with me, and I know you want to see lucy just as much as I do…if not more." Rouge said as emotionless as ever "let's just get there, fro, lector let's go!"

Time skip to fairy Tail guild hall

Rouge's P.O.V

We arrived at fairy tail's guild hall late in the afternoon " Mira is lucy here?" frosh asked "no, she left with her brother and sister a little over and hour ago… they just found lucy you see, it was quite a happy moment for her." Mira said while tearing up at the memory, That's why it smells like salt… "ok, we'll be back tomorrow to meet them then…if that's ok." "yeah it is, I bet lucy's going to be really happy to see you guys, she likes it when you come and visit." Mira said a huge smile made its way on her lips "well this sucks! I wanted to fight Natsu!" sting yells as Gray walks up "ah well it can wait for tomorrow right?" "yeah, it can. let's just find an inn for the night, and come back sometime in the morning!" sting yelled with a smirk

Time skip next morning at fairy tail's guild hall 

Lucy's P.O.V

" Mama! Mama!" I look down to see Adora pulling at my leg I bend down somewhat to her level "what is it Adora? Do you want something?" "ice tream!" she shouts "zuko too?" I asked my little angel "YES! Zuko to!" Zuko screams all of a sudden next to us "Mira two cones for my babies." I say "hey sting and rouge stopped by yesterday, they said they'd be here sometime this morning." Mira said as she handed my beautiful babies the ice cream "oh they are? Finely! They_ never _visit me anymore it was the worst when I was pregnant and easily bored with everything being the same." Just then Luke and june came up "look Lucy we joined Fairy Tail!" june shouted at me "that's great! Where are you guys going to live? One of you can live at my old apartment! I'm still renting it so you can move in right away!" ugh that took a lot of air "oh holy nova that would be so great! Can we start tomorrow? I want to spend one more night with my niece and nephew, you know really get to know them! And it gives us more time to fine an apartment for luke! You know how he is with the whole space thing." June said equally out of breath "hey I don't have a 'space' thing!" luke yelled pouting june and I giggled "yeah you do!" we both said at the same time, Gray walked up "whoa is that a freaky twin thing." "HEY! We're not twins! We're triplets." Luke said still pouting "WHAT!" the whole guild yelled, well except well my family "yeah luke was born first then lucy then me!" june said cheerfully then BAM! We look over to see sting and rouge "NATSU! FIGHT ME!" sting yelled as he made his way to natsu who had Adora on his lap, eating her fifth ice cream. rouge just came and sat down next to me with frosch and lector sleeping in his arms "lucy how are you?" rouge asked setting fro, and lector on the bar " I'm good, this is my sister june, and my brother Luke. Luke, june this is rouge." They exchanged their hellos "rouge I have something I want to tell you and sting, I'm-" I turned my head when I heard the sound of ice cream hitting the floor, "holy Mavis not again…"I said as rouge looked at me "what? what do you need to tell me? What do you mean 'not again'." Rouge asked me "I'll tell you after this…"

Natsu's P.O.V 

"I can't believe you just did that…Zuko's gunna kill you!" I told sting as Zuko burst into flames "PAPA! My Ice tream!" Zuko yelled as he slowly stomped to sting "I know zuko you can beat him up for it, and mama's going get you a new one…if you do a good job." I told zuko "salamander you're a papa?!" sting said as he watched Zuko approach him "yeah Zuko and Adora. Adora's on my lap, And Zuko's about to beat you're as-" "NATSU IF YOU CUSS IN FROUNT OF THE CHIRLDEN I'LL GET ERZA AFTER YOU!" lucy yell at me "S-Sorry luce! Don't get Erza!" "ha-ha! You just got told by Blondie!" sting laughed " I wouldn't be laughing if I were you…" Gray said as he sat down next to me grabbing Adora off my lap, I frowned at him but got up to sit over by lucy.

**wow my hand's hurt like crazy! good night Minna, 12:33 AM is now my favorite time to update.**


	3. baby daddy

**Hey Minna! got a hot new chapter coming your way! this has a slight lemon-nothing too bad it's just there. don't forget to R/R! I don't own Fairy tail...**

Sting's P.O.V

What the hell natsu's a papa…of twins…musta been hell for the mama… then the tiny fists came…damn this kid could pack a punch! " Sting if you lay a hand on Zuko I'll beat you're A-S-S!" an Angry Mira yelled "Ok! I'll just-Whoa- lie down and pretend –watch it!- get the kid some Ice cream!" I yelled then lucy came over and the kid stopped beating on me and the fire left his body "mama!" the kid yelled jumping into lucy's arms then started to cry his eyes out on her neck, she held the little body close to her chest "m-my ice tream!" he sobbed "oh I know baby, mama's gonna beat this guy up for knocking your ice cream out of your hands." Lucy said as she walked over to me and picked me up one handed by my vest "sting what do you have to say to Zuko?" she asked while slamming me back into the floor she had her foot on my throat, but it gave me full view up her short skirt "ugh…s-Sorry?" "yes, very good." Lucy said as she lifted me back up on the floor she walked over to the bar and sat Zuko on the counter and wiped his face, then kissed his cheek "Mira, can I have a cone and a strawberry milkshake?" lucy asked as she sat down placing zuko on her lap " coming right up lucy!" I was so shocked I passed out right there falling back on the broken and charred floor.

Rouge's P.O.V

Lucy…lucy is natsu's…MATE! Why didn't she tell us… because we never stopped by?… she was going to tell me just a few seconds ago… Gray walked over with a little pink haired girl "luce she needs to be changed." He said as he set the girl down on the counter "why can't you do it?" "uh because… I was…going to go buy more ice cream! Bye!" he yelled as he ran off "I'll do it! If I want to give my niece a cousin to play with I'll have to know how to change a baby!" june yelled as she grabbed Adora and ran off "WAIT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO CHANGE A BABY?" lucy yelled after her sister she sighed "mama! Mama!" the little boy yelled reaching his hands up to her face, lucy leaned down "what is it Baby?" lucy said as she kissed the bridge of his nose "I wove you." She giggled "I love you too Zuko." She whispered kissing his temple "Hey what about papa?" natsu asked as he snatched the boy from lucy's arms then throwing him up in the air, almost hitting the ceiling, the boy came down giggling "papa! More! More!" he called from his papa's embrace "not until you tell me you love me!" natsu sang as he twirled around tossing the child in the air from time to time. "I wove you Papa!" zuko yelled as he came down to his father's waiting arms once more. "lucy why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I would have gotten them something!" I wined " rouge, you still can. I mean it would be better this way, we have a better idea of what they like and don't like… hey I have an idea! You can come shopping with me and june tomorrow if you really want to get them something!" she said with a bright smile on her face "yes, I really do! But are you sure I won't take away time with your sister?" Mira set lucy's milkshake down and handed Zuko his ice cream, which was amazingly small… "oh june won't mind one bit…I actually think she would prefer you to come." Lucy said as she looked at Mira with a knowing smile Mira looked back at lucy with the same one "o-oh then I'll be happy to come then." I stammered "alright all done, but lucy she is so hard to keep still! She tried to bite me! she has little demon fangs! It fricken' hurt!" june wined as she sat down lucy offered her some of her milkshake, in which june gladly drank "I know how that feels, one time natsu and I were trying to wash her face, and she bit natsu and he somehow grabbed onto the back of my bra and ripped it off!" lucy said as she gave him a glare "and it was my favorite!" lucy said as she remembered it. "sorry luce! I'll but you a new one!" natsu said as he hid behind his son "yeah you will! And you're going to watch the babies as we shop to!" lucy said placing Adora on her lap june nodded in agreement "hey rouge why don't you and sting spend the night tonight that way we have a head start for the shopping in the morning, and you won't have to pay for a stay at the inn!" lucy said as she smiled brightly at me "yeah! And I could get to know you more!" june said with an even brighter smile "uh hold on a moment lucy just how big is your house?" luke asked her "oh you didn't see? It's_ our_ house! I had a friend teleport it to magnolia near the guild! one so I wouldn't have to walk very far, because I was pregnant at the time, and two because it's huge! Great for a big family! Like the one I always wanted to have!" lucy said smiling brightly "you got the house? But I thought dad lost it!" luke cried "yeah he did and it took a long time to save up for it, I had it all saved up and then I found out I was pregnant so I was like 'all the more reason to buy the house!' and I felt like it need to have one of us in it and I kept thinking it was weird I said one of us because I was still under the magic seal then and… yeah I bought the house back!" she said with a bright smile "oh nova! Thank you so much Luce!" june and Luke said as they hugged her Adora trapped between her Aunt and Uncle and mama "we wanted to buy the house for so long but we could only save up so much but now since we don't have to buy the house back we're like super rich!" luke cheered lucy looked at zuko and Adora who were falling asleep lucy looked tired as well as June then they all four yawned at the same time "I think it's time for us to go home it's looks like it's their nap time." Natsu said as he grabbed Adora from lucy both trying to keep her eyes open luke grabbed lucy and june and slung one over each shoulder " fro wants to carry lucy to her bed!" fro said as she grabbed lucy's arm happy grabbed her other one "hey rouge why don't you get sting and your bags and come over to the house." Natsu said as the twins clung to his neck "have gray show you the way!" Natsu said over his shoulder

Time skip lunch time

Luke's P.O.V

"So natsu, how are thing's going with lucy?" I asked as we were cooking lunch for everyone because my sisters and the twins were still asleep along with the talking cats "great, I'm glad you guys found lucy…she was really scared she was the last Heartfilia." He said as he looked up from the fish he was cooking "natsu what did I say about your magic in the house?" lucy said as she came out in her short shorts and baby-T, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun bangs pulled back in a little bump thingy, natsu stopped with the fire and walked over and kissed her she raped her arms around his neck I decided to walk out of the room before I saw something I really didn't want to see, like june did.

Lucy's P.O.V

Natsu started to kiss me after I got on to him for using his magic in the house, I really didn't want him to stop so I raped my arms around his neck, he in return picked me up set me on the counter, I let out a soft moan as I raped my legs around his waist to keep him there, natsu jumped up so I was laying down with him on top. he made quick work of my shirt pulling it up and over my head and I slid his vest off his well-toned shoulders running my hands down his back he growled softly before kissing my neck I ran my finger through his hair pushing him lower and lower with each kiss he stopped and ran a hand down my side's down to my legs, causing me to moan as a thank you then he flipped us, I was on top straddling his hips a low moan forming in natsu's chest. I started kissing his jaw nipping and biting here and there he moaned in response grabbing my ass and back bring me closer to his body then I stopped "luce we should take this to the bedroom." Natsu said as he carried me to our room where he sat me on the bed and locked the door behind him, quickly throwing his remaining clothes off as I did the same. we quickly pounced in each other and went to work

Rouge's P.O.V

I'm not seeing this…I'm not seeing lucy and natsu making out and I did not just see him lift her up on the counter, rip her shirt off, giving sting and I full view of her lacy frilly bra, then switch so lucy was on top of natsu…I do not hear the moans coming from those two…and do not see the things she's doing to him now, or him grabbing her ass and back to get more of her or him say 'luce we should take this to the bedroom.' Then carry her off only to hear a door shut and the lock click into place shortly afterwards…no, I did not just witness lucy and natsu almost have sex right in front of us…did I? I look over to sting he has a nosebleed he looked at me "did I just see a sex craved Blondie? Damn that was hot! Natsu sure is a lucky bastard getting that sex demon all to himself." Sting whispered so low I almost didn't even hear him at all I hit him on the head "we did not just witness that sting." I whispered back equally low. "Well I'm going to finish lunch for them…that seems to be the forgotten task at hand…

June's P.O.V

Aww look at them, they look so cute when they sleep…I want to give them some more family…like in my dream…I was sitting on a man's lap with two dark haired babies in my lap one was in purple the other in black…dark hair black hair like a shadow I look up and see I'm sitting in rouge's lap…these are his kids…I'm his Mate! "auint June?" Adora asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes "yeah Adora are you hungry?" "wes." She said as she rolled over on top of me almost falling off the bed, grabbing her brother's hair to avoid falling off… waking him up "whaaaaaaa!" Zuko cried hot tears falling from his eyes "oh no! shhh Zuko don't cry." I whisper soothing words as I rock him back and forth Adora came over to Zuko and hugged him "I sowrry Zuzu." She said as he wiped his eyes "otay." He said hugging her back. So cute… "do auint wike someone?" Adora asked me I blushed "yeah I do…" I said as a goofy smile turns up on my face "who?" Zuko asked me sitting down on my lap "umm… rouge…" "oh I wike him." Adora said with a sly smile then the door opened "it's time for lunch… oh did I interrupt something?" rouge asked as he raised an eyebrow "N-no! thank you for coming to get us! Uh do you know were lucy is?" when I mentioned lucy's name he turned bright red "rouge did you see lucy…and natsu?" I flushed bright red "I walked in on them yesterday…" I sent Zuko and Adora to go find Luke "…I think she wants to fill the house up as fast as she can, and I know we just meet…but I-I think I'm in love with you!" I yelled closing my eyes, but was surprised to discover Rouge's lips on mine kissing me softly "well I think I'm in love with you two, so will you June Heartfilia be my mate?" rouge asked me searching my eyes for a sign of disapproval of his bold actions "yes, I would love to be you mate." I said as I hungrily pounced on him "wait, I need to lock the door." I said as I jumped up and locked it then I herd lucy Moan…oh nova their right next door… I ran back to rouge helping him undress then he grabbed me and ripped my clothes off leaving me in my lacy bra, and even lacier underwear rouge slid his hands down my legs and back up massaging my inner thigh a soft moan rips out of my throat I run my hands through his hair and bring him down for a kiss he licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily give it to him he trailed kisses on my jawline and down my neck licking and biting as I ran my hands down hid back and over his arm's rouge moaned as I started to grind on him he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer then he bit me, and as I started to black out rouge whispered "you're going to be pregnant when you wake up." And then I blacked out

Sting's P.O.V

Damn I can't believe lucy was pregnant and I didn't even know it! it sucked the way we found out though, and rouge had to explain it to me at least three times then he told me lucy's sister is going to be his mate…today is just full of surprises "unkle wuke! UNKLE WUKE!" I looked over to see the twins walking around the house yelling I run over to them "Hey! Hey shhhhh, you guys need to be quiet!" I told the twins "why?" the little girl asked "uh because…we're playing a game!" "game? What kwind?" she asked as her brother stepped in front of her…as if I was going to hurt her! HA! But oh shit what kind of a game? " uh umm…hide and seek! You hide and I find you! if I can't find you I'll give you some ice cream, but if I win… you have to…uh do what I say for a…week?" "otay." They both said at the same time oh this will be a piece of cake… "no dragwon powlers." The little boy commanded looking up at me, why did natsu have to tell him about those! then a puff of smoke and glitter appeared "loke! Loke! Pick me up's!" they both shouted "since when did you two learn to talk?" he asked picking them up and putting one on each shoulder "mama and papa's roum! Yesderwday!" the little girl shouted "Adora keep your voice down, or your papa's going to eat all your ice cream!" he scolded lightly but Adora whimpered "I'll shawer wiwfe you!" (I'll share with you.) the little boy said as he glared at lucy's spirit, he in return laughed "good Zuko! come on it's time for your lunch." He said as he carried them to the dining hall then lucy and natsu came down, lucy in her sleep ware and natsu in shorts and a T-shirt their hair was a little messy and lucy smelled weird "MAMA! PAPA!" the twins yelled running into their arms they laughed then sat on the table, then rouge and a girl that looked like lucy came in hand in hand we all sat down at the table "sting I would like you to meet my sister…june!" the girl walked over and shook my hand "nice to meet you sting!" she said as she smiled at me…she looks just like lucy! Then a boy with blond hair walks in "Oi! Blondie when did you get a brother and sister?" everyone sweat dropped then rouge hit me over the head "Ouch! What the hell rouge!" then lucy came over and slapped me twice "OWWW! Wha-?" " that's for cussing in front of my kids!" lucy yelled as she sat back down "ok let's all calm down rouge and I have news…One…I'm his mate!" lucy got up and squealed and jumped up and down hugging her sister, both natsu and rouge ran over to them and made them stop jumping "two…I'm…pregnant!" she said as a huge smile framed on her lips lucy turned to her sister and squealed again "holy Mavis! June! I'm pregnant too!" then they both started Squealing and hugging each other, loke passed out luke looked enraged the twins were hugging their mama and Aunt, rouge and natsu were holding onto lucy and Junes shoulders to make sure they don't fall… and the happy and fro were flying around screaming "we have a new brother or sister! Yay! Yay!" then the twins said something that made everyone stop "mama… auint june? What does pregnut mween?" the girls looked at each other and blinked then broke out into a grin "how about we tell you over lunch…want to go to the back yard and have a picnic?" both girls said in sync whoa…freaky… "OTAY!" the twins yelled running outside what a weird family this is going to be…

Luke's P.O.V

Damn both my little sisters are pregnant…oh nova at the same time… this is going to be like hell…

**who should I pair luke with? lisanna? cana? Yukino? vote! it will be open all week so give my your thoughts and I will have a surprise in the next chapter! just you wait...don't forget to R/R! **


	4. moving in

**Hey minna! so we might have a problem here, no one (sorry only one) person told me they wanted luke to be with lisanna T^T I need one more vote! (really I need more) it really is up to you! I don't own fairy tail!**

No one's P.O.V

The weird family made their way to the playground in the backyard the kids ran off dragging sting, happy, and fro with them the two pregnant sisters sat down be each other mates on each side and luke standing in front of them glaring at all four with a look of disapproval

"listen both of my little sisters are pregnant one, already has twins, so you must know that lucy will have twins once more and june will have at least four kids, I hope your happy! Now everything will be crowded and touching no one could here themselves think and you would no longer have any privacy! And I-" luke yelled as he walked back and forth, lucy and june started laughing interrupting him from his rambling

"see! That's your space issue!" they both yelled pointing and laughing at him, luke just pouted

"I do not…" he mumbled "anyway! I know lucy and june remember part of the Heartfilia emblem is that we have to live together, to keep our magic strong and our hearts and bonds unbreakable so that saves us the trouble of hunting apartments…although I want you all to get sound proof rooms-I don't want to hear you all while you're having sex." He says with a grossed out look

"Ah yeah but what about sting? Can he stay with us?" June asked for rogue. "Ugh, fine! I don't care at this point!" Luke yelled sitting down beside Lucy "oh you're just upset you don't have any kids, or a girlfriend, or a wife! HA! And you said the girls will be lining up just to talk with you when you're this old! Oh kami, help Luke-kun to find a bride and quick!" june teased "fairy-san is right! Sting-kun is the best! He should live in this big house!" lector said falling down on Lucy's lap

" oh shut up! just because I don't have...a girlfriend...or a wife...or, or" luke trailed off sniffing like he was about to cry "oh luke, don't cry! were sure you'll find someone, fast too!" lucy said as she looked at june for back up

"uh, yeah! lucy's right! maybe you should, oh I don't know look around town and try to find her?" June leaned on rogue's shoulder as luke narrowed his eyes

"hey lucy did you and Natsu have a wedding after you found out you were his mate? or after you got pregnant the first time for that matter?" Luke said with venom in his words

"yes, as soon as he told me I was his mate we got married at the guild hall, that night infact." lucy looked at june

"ARE YOU TELLING ME JUNE, YOU SLEPT WITH A GUY YOU JUST MEET! WITHOUT EVEN OH I DON'T KNOW GETTING TO KNOW HIM FIRST?!" Luke yelled walking back and fourth waving his arms around like a crazy person

"at least I can get someone to sleep with me." June say's jutting her chin up with too much attitude of Luke's taste

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HOW- WHY- UGH! JUNE YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!"

"oh guy's don't fight, it will only hurt things. and I know you two don't really get along that well, but you need to think about the stress you'll put on june's babies!" lucy yelled as she buried her face into natsu's chest

"I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT-oh your right lucy, sorry june he is your mate after all so I have no right to say- wait yes I do! you have to get married as soon as possible! go! go! Rogue you can call your friends that you want to be in your wedding! I'll go call Mira! no! i'll call Lisanna! Lucy you and Natsu get the guild hall ready for them! and I'll call the flower shop girl! oh wait! lucy you have to go with june to get a wedding dress! and-"

"LUKE SHUT THE HELL UP!" june yell choking him

"fine, lucy let's go get ready for MY wedding, I only want simple decorations and simple flowers, luke you will call MIRA and tell her the wedding will be tomorrow evening, so everyone has at least a little time to prepare. go luke call her and tell her." june kicked Luke all the way over the house

"will he be ok?" natsu asked "eh, who care's? as long as mira gets my massage he'll be fine. KIDS COME EAT!" june yelled as she starts to dish out the food.

**sorry for the short chapter minna! but there will be more on the way! my spring break is almost up T^T so that means not as many updates! oh how the time flys...**


	5. Plans

**Hey Minna! I was typing this story earlier and my stupid laptop deleted it T^T I worked so hard on that chapter! so here I am trying to re-write it the same way it was before, but I have volleyball practice at 1:30, and all I can think is 'really coach? this is my friggen spring break, I don't want to practice during it!' but whatever. OH! I pushed the poll date back so it will be open till NEXT FRIDAY yes it will end next friday, so hurry up and vote! but for now I'll give you a little glimpse of lukeXlisanna...sorry this will be a short chapter gomen don't hate me!**

* * *

**disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

**SOUNDS!**

_thoughts_

**_flash backs_**

Mira's P.O.V.

BANG!

"mmmmmirrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa! helllllllllllllllllllllllllp!" luke yells running up to the bar, everyone in the guild looks at him then turns back to what they were doing before, well except lisanna that is

"hi luke! what do you need help with? A date!? you want me to mach make you with someone?" I could feel the hearts in my eye's grow as I picture the blonde haired blue eyed babies

"Well, june is getting married to... and she want's you to plan it, she want's it to be tomorrow evening she wants simple everything." luke mimbles the name so bad I couldn't even hear a single syllable

I smile at him "yeah sure I would LOVE to plan their wedding, now who what it she's getting married to now?" luke grunts

"...rogue..." a unhappy frown plastered an his handsome face

I squeal "I knew it! my love signals were going off the charts when those two were with in touching distance!"

Luke just frowns more "yeah, so are you going to have enough time to get it all worked out and ready?" he has a business mans tone and his eyes gleam with the same look lucy get's when she writes her novel

"yes, I'm sure, you just have to give me complete control of everything." I wink at him and he smiles back

"understood, well I'll be-" his stomach growls and he groans

"Mira could you get me a turkey sandwich on french bread, no lettuce, tomato, onion. with potato chips and a water? stupid june hit me over the house just to give you that massage, and I can't even remember if she kicked me or hit me.." luke mumbled I sweat-dropped

"how could you not know if se hit you or kicked you?" I set his sandwich down in front of him and he look like his mids was just blown up

"how did you make my sandwich so fast...and get it completely right! you are my hero!" luke says his eyes shining

I giggle "lucy gets that same thing all the time, she kinda made me a pro at it." I smile as I walk away, to get wendy and romeo a milkshake

_how am I going to get luke with lisanna? I could send them both to get the flowers...I could tell both of them the other was captured by a dark guild, and have it really be a date... _

"It's a date then!" Luke yells a grin bubbling on his handsome features, Lisanna ducked her head to avoid him from seeing her blush. but it was too late lucke saw it and started to tease her for it

"a blush?for me?" his grin grew wider

_maybe I won't have to do much with these two, this time I can sit and watch the fireworks instead of pushing and tugging two people together..._

"No! It's not a blush!" she says lifting her head to look him in the eye

"oh? then what is it?" he said as she pushed his plate to the side, everything clean and tidy. he didn't even have food in his teeth or blotches of stuff on his nice shirt _must be his upbringing kicking in, I wish that would happen to me...it would be nice not having to worry about food stuck in my teeth, or crumbs on my clothes._

"if you must know I think I'm starting to get sick." Lisanna says pulling me out of my thoughts

Like smirks as a mischievous grin is plastered on his face "then can I give you something to help you get better?" he pouts at her

lisanna slowly nods her head "sure...just what are you going to give me?" he grins once more

"this." and he kisses her on the lips, slowly then he pulls away and grins "thanks for the food mira! charge it to lucy's tab would you!? good bye Lisanna! see ya mira!" and he runs out the door still smiling and he waves

lisanna's touching her lips and smiling at the guild doors.

_It's been a long time since I've seen her smile like that, Luke could be good for her_

"soooo did you like it?" I pop up right beside lisanna and she screams

"MIRA-NEE! don't sneak up on me like that!" and goes back to smiling and staring at the door

I pat her shoulder and smile "he's a keeper Lisanna, you better not let him get away." and I wink at her

* * *

** I really don't hate Lisanna, I just hate her with natsu. but Lucy, I think she Could go with just about any boy (except select few) you just have to open your eyes. oh omfg I sound Like some kind of inspirational speaker...don't forget to R/R, follow, or favorite me (or this story you know how it is) or do all three! maybe at the same time! XD catch ya on the flip side minna! **


	6. dress shopping

**Minna...You all make me laugh, you all make me blush when I read your tweets or see how many people are looking at my story, this is for all of you, Minna I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it's for all of you! but there is one thing making me sad...no one's even touched the polls! (oh is it just me or did that sound really dirty?) so Luke my boy for now you will be with Lisanna that is all I know to tell you (unless you oh, I don't know vote for another girl) but hey give the people what they want right? right...almost forgot the disclaimer! I don't own fairy tail!**

* * *

June's P.O.V (still the same day)

"June come on, we have to go get you a dress, and we have to pick out the bride's maid you know, all that good stuff…wait are you going to get a really pretty dress then make us all have…you know the ugly ones? Because if so you can just take my ass out of you wedding right now." Cana slurs as she stops in front of Lucy

"Ok cana, I think you might want to eat some crackers, and drink some water, you know to sober you up a little." Lucy smiles and hands her the water and crackers

"thanks lucy! you would be a great mother some day you know that?" cana smiles as she sit's on the little bench in the boutique they were currently in

we all sweat-drop at how drunk she is she can't even remember something so simple

"uh cana? she is a mother...of twins, and is expecting at least two more..." Levy looks over at me and raises an eyebrow

"how about you take cana home LEVY and we pay for your dress. we will even have it delivered!" I say knowing what she is about to say

"oh fine...have a good day shopping and may the odds be ever in your favor **(A/N I don't own the Hunger games either!) **as you search for the PERFECT dress." as levy skips off with cana I turn to look who is left of our group. lisanna, Lucy, Erza, evergreen, yukino, Minerva, and me.

"what do you think the boys are doing right now?" lisanna asked (A/N *snorts* of course she would be the one to bring up the boys~she has Luke on the brain!)

"I would hope they are getting settled into the house, we put sting as far away from kids just encase he bring's home a late night snack" I said as I flipped my bangs out of my eyes

they all stared at me "did you just say what I think you said?" Lisanna gasps

"brings home a midnight snack? what wrong with that? that's what I would call the guys who tried to pick up on me over the years." I calmly state

" I have never heard someone say that in all my days as a mage, June did you come up with that?" Minerva said with a smirk

"no, I had a guy call me that as I walked past him funny thing was when I turned around he was lying dead in the street with no one around to do it I just assumed it was my imagination, getting the best of me." I shrug and look for a way out of this stupid store

Lucy seeing how much I want to leave point to the door, as we all walk out I see it. my dress,

"LUCY I FOUND MY DRESS!" It was a beautiful ball gown dress. the skirt was made up of a light pink see through film that made the dress look like one big cherry blossom, and the top was strapless, and back less as well over all I couldn't have found a better dress. I snatched it from the rack it was on and checked the size, and then the price "great! look this is in my size _and_ my price range!" "

this is it! this is the them, cherry blossoms, oh they are so beautiful!

"lucy I think i'm going to name one of my babies cherry, or blossom maybe both anything to remember this dress!" she smiled at me and giggled

"I think you have to talk to rogue, He reads a lot of books and would probably want to name at least one of the babies after his favorite charter!" she giggled (A/N that is so going to be me!) we pay for the dress along with simple cocktail white and cherry blossom pink colored dresses for the bride maid and a white cocktail dress with the actual cherry blossom flower on the left side of the breast going all the way down to the end of the fabric.

"this is what I always pictured my dress would look like, and now Luce I really have it. thank you for taking me out today to get to know your friends and pick out wedding clothes." I smiled and leaned in close to her ear and whispered "even though you could be having sex with natsu right about now." I smirk as her face flushes brighter than the apple colored dress in the stores window

the sales lady waves at us as we all go our separate ways, some to homes, or the guild, also a inn by the guild hall we all wave at each other and start home

by the time we get there we're already half asleep "open gate of the lion! loke I summon thee! gate of the ram! Aries I summon thee!"

"what could we do for you hime?" they both ask "Aries will you make a little cloud for both of us to sleep on? and loke I need you to carry the bags to our house, we only have five minutes left to go but we have to sleep. could you-ahh thank you both, I owe you." "i'm sorry but you can't owe us! we want to do this!" then she disappeared in a Poof and a flash of pink smoke

" rest, when you wake up you will be home."

"thank you loke, goodnight"

* * *

**short chapter I know but it was kinda sweet...**


	7. getting it all together

**Hello minna! this chapter is dedicated to BluePenguin, because BluePenguin is helping me become a better writer. YAY! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. don't forget to R/R (or R&R for some peeps) I would like to thank you all for the ****384 Views** and **193 Visitors****...**I don't own fairy tail.

**SOUNDS!**

_thoughts_

**_Flashbacks_**

* * *

Luke's P.O.V. back yard (playing with the twins) next day

**BANG!**

I swirled around to see what the painfully obnoxious noise was, and where it had come from. And there he was, Natsu, Lucy's pink haired husband, was laying face first on the ground. the dust clouding around him as he tried to push himself off the ground, beside him laying a dozen fresh cut pale pink roses with yellow tiger lilies. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open like Lucy's balcony window, because those were our mothers favorite flowers, the same ones, she liked to give to us when we were little.

"Natsu? what are you doing?" rogue asks as he sits down at the small picnic table, he looks at me like I was going crazy

"uh, Luke are you ok? why is you mouth hanging open like that?" Lucy says as she skips with June who immediately turns to go sit by Rogue leaving Lucy to stand in front of me

I lean over to whisper into Lucy's ear "how does natsu know those are the flowers mama used to give us when we were little?" the summer's breeze was whipping Lucy's hair all around her face and her shoulders.

"um Luke, I told him they were my favorite because the remind me of mama." Lucy said as she grabbed my hands and pulled me over to the picnic table, setting down I realized just how much Lucy and June look like mama did.

_have they always looked like her? I don't look anything like my father, or my mother...I wonder why that is..._

" Luke, do you need to go see Wendy?" Lucy put her soft hands on my forehead.

_she has the same hands as mama as well..._

"well Luke, I think it's time for you to go to bed." June hissed as she flipped me off

"that's not very nice June, maybe you should go sit in the time out corner." June made a face at me. Lucy frowned over the top of natsu's head

"why are you two so mean to each other?" sting said as he rolled over on the impossibly clean looking grass

June looks at me then at sting, she roles her eyes and puts finger guns to her head. making it look like she just blew her brains out

" we don't hate each other. It's just how we've always been, Lucy or mama would always break us up...so I think we're just kinda expecting mama to come back to tell us to be nice." June said as she shrugged sting off

"Hime, you need to prepare for the wedding. we will get the twins ready, rest easy." Virgo says as she grabs the twins off of sting, they were jumping on him as he threw them up in the air.

"shit! I almost forgot about the wedding!" natsu yells as he runs off with rogue, sting and I in tow

after hours of getting ready we arrive at the guild we open the door to see...

* * *

**gomen! so sorry for not updating for so long...I will update on the weekends but only one one story each, I am working on a crossover of fairy tail and soul eater with multifandomgirl7 (I added a link to her...hopefuly it works!) I will have short stories through out the week but nothing too serious. R&R minna! **


	8. SORRY!

hey minna! I just want to say I am putting my stories on hold till the summer of 2014.

I will update once I'm ready, and off of school. thank you for understanding (or not if you don't) sorry again!

Fae: she's sorry, and stressed. her boyfriend cheated on her with an old friend.

Adora: FAE! you can't say things like that!

13darksouls-chan- guys it's fine, don't worry I will be back with a few new chapters!

Adora: just wait and see!

Fae: whatever, you probably won't like it.

13darksouls-chan: ignore her, well see ya!

-13darksouls-chan


End file.
